See Who I Am
by It's The Fear
Summary: Four Brothers Jack never pictured himself having feelings for another man, let alone his own brother. But after a fight, he decides that it's best that Bobby knows the truth about his little brother.


**Well, this is my first Four Brothers story ever, so first off, I hope you'll like it! Everything should already be explained in this story, but in case something isn't leave a review or contact me, and I'll try to fill you in as best I can.**

**Look for more Four Brothers writing by me, because I will be posting more ASAP. **

* * *

Jack Mercer couldn't ask for more. He had a permanent roof over his head, a foster mother who loved him, and three older brothers who may tease him more than anything, but would always look out for him. He was beginning to play at small clubs now, after what seemed like forever, and he actually had some fans. And then…_that _happened.

It all seemed to happen so fast. Before he knew it, he found himself staring at Bobby longer than he should be, and having thoughts that he knew he shouldn't be having about any man. But no matter how hard he tried to shake them, they wouldn't leave him alone. He was so scared. What would his brothers think if they knew the real reason why Jack tossed and turned every night?

Jack snapped out of his daydream abruptly at the sound of cutlery falling to the floor. He looked to the end of the café he was sitting in and saw the waitress picking up her fallen forks and spoons. His eyes found their way to the clock and saw that it was 12:47. He had to get home soon, otherwise mom would kill him.

Letting go of his coffee mug, he walked over to the younger woman and helped her pick up her stuff, smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you." She said, smiling back at him as she tucked a strand of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear.

"No problem."

Jack slipped on his fingerless gloves that he always wore and headed for the door, entering the cold winter night. He felt a shiver run through his body as he made his way home through the tall piles of snow.

He couldn't wait to get home…to see Bobby. He had never felt this feeling before. The feeling of extreme anxiousness to see a person. The feeling of nothing else in the world mattering once you've been reunited with that person. The emptiness of when they're gone. And of course, the amount of time that you spend worrying that they don't feel the same way about you.

Still, all he wanted was to feel Bobby against him. He wanted to run his fingers through his hazel hair and be the one to say 'it's going to be okay' for a change. There was nothing more in the world Jack could ever possibly want than to be with Bobby. And he was almost 100 sure that there was nothing more in the world that Bobby would want to avoid.

Jack had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the stomping footsteps behind him until it was too late.

"Yo, white boy!" Someone called from behind him.

Turning around, Jack realized that that wasn't the best move to make, but before he could make another move, he felt a hard fist collide with his face, throwing the teenaged boy hard onto the frozen sidewalk. He held his face as he looked up to see three men standing over him, the one in the middle holding a knife in his grip. Jack began to tremble, not from the bitter coldness, but from the fear that he was feeling at the site of the weapon in the hand of a man who would no doubt use it. He was only 16 years old; his life couldn't end, not now. He had no clue why these guys had come after him, but he knew one thing; he wanted to get home alive. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done.

Jack watched as the man standing in the middle cocked his head toward him, a silent order for the other two men to finish off what he had starts. The manically and look in their eyes shot fear through Jack's small fragile body as he listened to their pounding footsteps edge closer to him. Turning around, Jack let go of his sore face and tried to push himself off the frozen ground, but all hope of him escaping was lost when he felt hands grip the collar of his leather jacket, pulling him back towards them. His fingers tried to dig into the ground, but the snow just seemed to make it easier for the men.

So Jack did the only thing he could think of. He called out for the one person who he knew would beat these guys to a pulp if he ever found out what they did.

"Bobby!"

"Yo shut up man!" One of the men told him firmly as he kicked him in the gut with his hard toed shoe.

Jack let out a groan and almost collapsed on the floor as he held his stomach while the sharp pain coursed through his body. Every attempt at a breath that he took seemed to cause him nothing but pain as he struggled to breathe.

"Jack!" A familiar voice called out.

Jack's heart skipped a beat at the sound of the warm voice as it flowed into his ears. He looked to where the voice came from, along with the three men who had put him to the ground. Bobby was standing there, furious as he looked at his brother on his hands and knees, tears swelling up in his eyes. Anyone who was stupid enough to lay a finger on his little brother would feel the wrath of Bobby Mercer, and _that_ was a promise.

The man wielding the knife let out a scoff. "Who's this, your boyfriend?"

"Nah, his brother." Bobby answered. "Now get your filthy ass hands off him before I cut them off."

The man laughed and waved his fist in front of him. "Who's the one with the knife, bitch?"

Jack managed to crawl away from them and leaned up against a dumpster and started to calm down when his breath returned to him. His panicked eyes watched Bobby as he bravely took on all three men on his own. He watched Bobby's fits slam into the man's temple and his foot making contact with his chest, sending him to the ground in an instant. The two remaining men tried to take him at the same time, but Bobby didn't lose his cool. He went after the knife first, and once that was away from reaching distance, he concentrated on the two idiots who picked a fight with the wrong guy's little brother.

He couldn't believe that Bobby was actually there, that he had actually found him. His eyes never left Bobby while he continued to pound the shit out of the gang bangers. Bobby was everything Jack wanted to be, and more. He was strong, loyal, loving to his brothers and mother, protective, and so much more than what everyone else saw. He never wanted Bobby to leave, but he knew that he was going to be gone rather soon.

The feelings he was thinking of before found their way back inside his mind as he watched the way Bobby moved, ducking to avoid being hit and blocking the hard punches that were being thrown at him. Growing up, his step father had hit him, and when he would cry, he would call him a 'fag'. He hated himself for feeling the way he did about a man, but he knew that he couldn't do anything to prevent himself from picturing and thinking of it. He didn't think homosexuality was wrong, just…different. But he was certain that Bobby wouldn't look at it like that.

Bobby threw one last punch and listened to the comforting sound of a body dropping onto the floor. Bending down, he picked up the knife and looked at the gang's leader, who was barely conscious.

"Don't touch my little brother, otherwise next time; I'll cut your dick off." He said simply as he walked away from the clutter of bodies he had caused and headed over to Jack.

"Jackie, you okay?" He asked as he put the knife in his pocket and reached down to help him up.

The feeling of Bobby's warm hands touching his chin to lift up Jack's face sent an electrical surge through his small body, and continued as he stared up into his eyes. He wanted to say thank you, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. So he nodded his head, but even that was barely noticeable.

Bobby smiled down at him and messed up his hair before wrapping his arm around his shoulder and pulling him towards the street.

"Come on kid, I've gotta get you home or mom's gonna kill both of us."

* * *

The whole ride home Jack didn't say a word. And when they got home, he only had to listen while his mom scolded Bobby and him. As soon as that was over, he ran to his room and locked the door behind him. He was still shaking, and the images of Bobby fighting in his honor were still making his heart race faster than it ever had before. He closed his eyes and pictured Bobby's fingers back on his chin, pulling his face closer to his as he bent down to meet them half way. But he couldn't even imagine the kiss as his door swung open abruptly, startling Jack and causing him to sit up straight in his bed.

Bobby chuckled. "I'll knock next time. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. Did those bastards get you too hard?"

Jack shrugged, trying to act cool. But in reality, his cheek hurt like a bitch.

"You need to learn how to protect yourself Jackie. I know I said I'd always have your back, but there'll be times when I won't be there. And you need to take care of yourself then." Bobby told him, sitting down next to him on his bed.

Jack could feel his nerves get worse when he finally forced himself to look Bobby in the face as he sat before him. His heart was telling him to let him know how much he cared for him, but his mind reminded him of the rejection and humiliation that he would more than likely be faced with after. He glanced behind Bobby, and saw that the door was closed. No one would see…no one would know except the two of them.

Taking in a deep breath and trying to ignore the intense pounding of his heart, Jack leaned closer to Bobby, closing his eyes slightly but keeping them on his big brother's the whole time. He expected Bobby to move away or push him away, but he just sat there, his eyes wide as if he were too scared to move. Timidly, Jack rested his lips on Bobby's, feeling his warm breath on his cheek as he took breathes through his nose. Trying his best to control his shakes, Jack ran his tongue along Bobby's lips before pushing it through, surprisingly finding its way into his open mouth.

Bobby almost gave into the strange feeling that he could feel in him, but before he could go any farther, he pushed Jack away from him, throwing him onto his back as he looked at him.

"Jesus Jack, what the hell!" Bobby roared, jumping up and looking at Jack and he pushed himself up.

And there it was, the disgust in his eyes that Jack had worried about seeing, but knew he would. Once again, Jack opened his mouth to defend his action, but found nothing was coming out.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bobby asked, whipping his mouth with his sleeve before heading towards the door.

Jack jumped at the sound of it slamming, which would probably end up getting the both of them in trouble later on. But he had no idea that Bobby would never let him live the kiss down, teasing him about being a homosexual for years to come, even after not seeing him a few days after to until he was in his early twenties. But, at least now he knew how Bobby really felt.

"Nothing's wrong with me…I just love you." Jack whispered as he stared at the door with tears swelling up in his eyes once again, hoping that Bobby would come back in.

But he never did.

* * *

**And that's the end of my little one shot. So, what'd you guys think? Please leave a review/flame, I could really use them in knowing how to make my stories better and how to improve them. Thanks for reading!**

**-Tera**


End file.
